I Love You
by cryingoutloud
Summary: Sort of a song-fic series thing. About Kyo and how he wants to tell Tohru how he feels. Other chapters must be found out by yourself
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is a song-fic series type thing. And it's about my favorite couple, Kyoru. This first one is basically about how Kyo can't tell Tohru how he feels about her. For this chapter, I'm using Sarah McLachlan's "I Love You".

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I do not own Sarah McLachlan's "I Love You". But I do own her name! (My name's Sarah also) 

_

* * *

I have a smile stretched from ear to ear_

_To see you walking down the street_

Kyo looked out the window to see Tohru walking down the street from school with his worst enemy, Yuki. He was stuck inside with the worst of colds (I don't know about your school, but if you have a cold, they won't let you in). He knew that Tohru would freak, but he couldn't resist. He grabbed his coat and ran outside to greet her. "Kyo-kun, what are you doing outside? Your cold's going to get worst! Did you find the lunch I left you?" But Kyo didn't reply, he could only look at her. He didn't think about everything around him, just her.

_We meet at the lights_

_I stare for a while_

_The whole world around us disappears_

"Don't worry about that baka neko, he's too stupid to worry about." Yuki said. Kyo suddenly came out of his trance and eyed Yuki. "Damn rat! You might want to shut up before I make you!" he yelled, obviously loosing his temper. "Like you could ever beat me. You've tried before." (I'm really making Yuki sound like a jerk, aren't I!) Kyo went to punch him in the face, but Yuki caught his punch and kicked him in the stomach. Kyo flew to the ground. He slowly got up and walked into the house.

When Tohru and Yuki got inside, Tohru walked up to Kyo's room and slowly opened the door. "Kyo-kun?" she questioned. "Are you okay?" she went over to sit beside him at the mini table by the window (If you have one, you'll know what I'm talking about). "I'm fine." he replied sternly. "Do you need some more soup? I can make some more if you would like."she said. Kyo nodded and she walked downstairs.

A little while later, Tohru came back to his room and sat the bowl on the table in front of him. She sat down on the other seat across from him. "What's been up with you lately? You've been acting very strange, and I know it's not the cold." she said. "HOW DO YOU KNOW IT'S NOT THE COLD?" he yelled. She was taken back by his response. "Because, it started at least a week before your cold. And, now that I think about it. I don't think it's the cold. You've obviously been stressing yourself too much over something. Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong. Maybe I could help." Tohru said. Kyo lowered his head. "I've just been so pissed about Yuki and I've been trying to beat him but instead, he always seems to beat me! It drives me insane!" he said. He couldn't tell her what was also lingering in his mind. He was afraid of what she would think. What if she rejected him?

_It's just you and me_

_On my island of hope_

_Let me surround you_

_My sea to your shore_

_Let me be the calm you seek_

"Well, I'm sure you'll beat him someday. And even though I'm against this whole fight, I've noticed that Yuki-kun's been getting sicker. possibly cold. And, since you're letting me know everything that's been bothering you, instead of building it up inside, which is the reason why you're sick, maybe you could beat him then. I'm going to go downstairs and start dinner, call me if you need anything."

_Oh but every time I'm close to you_

_There's too much I can't say_

_And you just walk away_

"DAMMIT! Why can't I just tell her?" he yelled, yet kept it so that Tohru wouldn't hear and comin running up, wondering what was wrong. What could he say? There's no way he could just say, "Oh, hey Tohru, I was just yelling my head off because I can't tell you that I love you." No, that wouldn't work.

_And I forgot_

_To tell you_

_I love you_

_And the night's_

_Too long_

_And cold here_

_Without you_

_I grieve in my condition_

_For I cannot find the words to say I love you so_

A few hours later, Tohru came into his room and tapped him on his shoulder, seeing he was thinking deeply about something. "Kyo-kun, would like to come down for dinner, or eat up here." Tohru said softly. "I'll eat up here. But hey, can we talk?" Kyo asked. "Umm...okay, what do we need to talk about?" she asked. Oh no, did he just say he wanted to talk? What would get him out of this? "Umm...what's for dinner?" he asked. It was the last thing he could think of. "Oh, you're having your favorite, salmon." she replied with a smile. God, how he loved her smile. "Okay, be right back."

_Oh, but every time I'm close to you_

_There's too much I can't say_

_And you just walk away_

A few minutes later, after giving Yuki and Shigure their dinner, Tohru walked back up the stairs. When she handed him his food. "I'll be up to get your dish after dinner, or you could come down and put it in the sink yourself." she said, walking to the bedroom door. "Could you come up and get it for me, I'm still not feeling so well." said Kyo, taking a bite of his salmon. "Of course. I'll be up in thirty minutes."

While she was downstairs, he decided to tell her. _I might as well, not going to get any better without telling her_, her thought. Thrity minutes later, Tohru come up, smiling as she always does. "Hey Tohru, can we talk?" Kyo asked, starting to sweat. "Sure, what's on your mind, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, sitting down with Kyo. "Umm...nevermind...forget I said anything." he said. "Okay, but if you every want to talk, I'll listen, don't forget that." she said. Kyo hung is head low, disappointed in his actions. _Why can't I tell her god dammit! Why can't I tell her that I love her! _he thought. He knew that he was going to tell her someday.

_And I forgot_

_To tell you_

_I love you_

_And the night's_

_Too long_

_And cold here_

_Without you_

_I grieve in my condition_

_For I cannot find the words to say I need you so_

Okay, that's chapter one! I don't think the lyrics are right and I can't get my ipod at the moment because it's in my mom's bedroom and she hates it when I wake her up(I'm typing this at night since I'm supposed to be grounded until my next guitar gig (which I don't think is any time soon). So...yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to chapter 2! Sorry for the people who were waiting for the lyrics, don't have any for this chapter. BUT, if you have some that would match, put the name of the son, and the person (or band) who does the song. I will credit you for the info, too! But, since this chapter is semi big, I'm not gonna tell you what happens. Oh, and I might not make the characters act the way they actually do, but I'm trying my HARDEST! Oh, and that dude that wanted me to use those lyrics. I'll have to change the plot a little, but I'll manage one in.

Update: I found a song for this chapter. It doesn't fit too well, but it will work. so, ignore everything you read about no lyrics. I have no time to delete them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I don't even own a fruit basket! I do not own Yellowcard's "Only One". I don't even own the idea of using the song. I found it on another fanfic and thought it would fit. DON"T SUE ME! You will get absolutly nothing!

Kyo sat on the roof, the cold white moon looking down on him. "Where is she? She's supposed to be here by now!" Kyo said. "I'm here, had to finish a few extra dishes. So Sorry!"Tohru said. Kyo looked at her stupidly and then blurted out. "Where did you come from! I didn't hear you come up the ladder!"

_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the peices_

_And I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

Tohru sat down next to Kyo, ignoring his last comment. All they usually did was sit, and think. They never spoke a word, they never said what they were thinking. They just sat, thinking, staring at the moon.

It was almost 11:00 when they usually decided it was time to go back in. Tohru stood up, and started walking to the ladder. But before she could take a step, Kyo pulled her back down.

_I feel so broken up_

_And I give up_

_I just want to tell you so you know_

"Tohru," Oh god, am I gonna actually say this? What if she rejects me? Kyo thought. But, what if she doesn't. What if she actually loves me back? "Yes Kyo-kun?" Tohru wondered what was so important.

"Tohru, I love you. Ever since I met you. I loved you. I loved you even more when you accepted me for the monster (his REAL true form) I really am. And if you don't love me, I don't think I could survive!" Kyo blurted.

_Here I go, scream me lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

Before Tohru could contemplate what he had just said, he pulled her down and kissed her. But, making sure that he didn't hug her.

She pulled away and started walking to the ladder. "I-I'm sorry, Kyo-kun, this is all too sudden." she said before walking down the ladder.

_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you_

_You are my only, my only one_

The next morning, Tohru was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast when everybody came in. "Breakfast is almost ready!" Tohru said in her fake cheery voice.

"It smells good!" Shigure said. "Yes, it does smell quite good as usual." Yuki continued. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kyo mumbled.

_Made my mistakes, let you down_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_

After breakfast, they still had around 45 minutes to spare. "I'm going to go ahead and go to school. Council meeting." Yuki said. "Are you sure you'll be okay walking with that bakaneko, Honda-san?"

"Yes! She'll be fine! Damn! You act like I'm gonna kill her!" Kyo yelled.

_Ran my whole life into the ground_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

They walked silently on the sidewalk that headed to school. "Damn it! Why, Tohru? Why?" Kyo said. "I just can't, I'm sorry." Tohru said calmly. "Yeah, whatever." Kyo mumbled

_And something's breaking up_

_I feel like giving up_

_and I won't walk out until you know_

They arrived at the school. When they got to the steps, Kyo stepped in front of Tohru to stop her. "One last chance, please, just, rethink your desicion! Is it because it get ill tempered easily?" Kyo asked. "No." Tohru replied. "Then what the hell is wrong?" He yelled. "I can't tell you." she said as she walked into the school.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out, trying to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you_

_You are my only my only one_

When Tohru left school and arrived at Shigure's house, she saw a note sitting on the kitchen counter. She had remembered Kyo leaving earlier from school than she had. The note rad:

_Left for Kazuma's house for training. Be back later tonight._

_Kyo_

"It isn't even his day to go to Kazuma's house. (AN: Okay, I'm not sure when he goes. But here, he goes on tuesday's, wednesday's, and thursday's)." Tohru mumbled. "What was that?" she turned around to see Shigure walking in the kitchen. "Oh, nothing." Tohru said, obviously lying. "Whatever you say, my precious flower" Shigure said as he left the kitchen.

_Here I go so dishonestly_

_Leave a note for you my only one_

_And I know you can see right through me_

_So let me go and you will find me._

"I'm gonna go out for a while." Tohru said, making sure that everybody heard that she would be gone for a while. "There's some leftovers in the freezer , just warm those up, because I probably won't be back until late." With that, she tried to leave out the door, but Yuki had stopped her. "But it's raining out! You'll catch a cold! Why do you need to go out?" First off, I know, and I'll take care of myself. And, there's just something that I've got to do." And with that, she took off, into the rain.

Kyo ran through the woods, unknowing of where he was going. He was just going to run to get away from_ her._ He felt him getting weaker with every step he took. He tried to seek protection from the rain with a tree, but it wasn't proving useful. "Why couldn't you just love me Tohru!" he screamed, knowing that nobody could hear him. But, Tohru did.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you_

_You are my only, my only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_You are my only, my only one_

Okay, this was kinda short, but the lyrics are what keeps it long. But, review and if you have a song to go with this chapter! Also! I'll be taking "song requests". Give me a song that you like or have always wanted for this couple or a song that deals with a subject that you think will jazz this fanfic up! Cause I'm running out of ideas for this! (I don't use drafts and I just go along with what comes around or what I hear on the radio!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, people, guess whose back! I am back to right more of the Kyoru stuff you've been looking for. Sorry, for giving up the story for a while, but it got really busy. But, before I begin, I have to ask a favor to the readers, please look for a song that will fit this chapter! But anyway, on with the story!

Tohru followed the voice she knew to be Kyo's. She searched the woods everywhere, going in the direction of his pleads. He saw him lying in the leaves, drenched in rain. She kneeled down beside him. "Kyo-kun?" she whispered softly to him, hoping he would respond. He only turned his head to the side, facing her.

"He must have gotten weak from the rain," she said to herself. She lifted his head and hugged him. She felt so good doing it, but she knew it would end in a second. There lay in front of her an orange cat, sleeping on the ground. She picked up the cat and ran to the Sohma house.

When she got there, she called for help. "What's the matter Honda-san?" Yuki said as he rounded the corner. He saw the cat laying in her arms. "I found him unconscience in the woods. He must have gotten weak from the rain." Tohru said. "Lay him in his bed so he can sleep peacefully. I'll have Shigure to call Hatori." Yuki said.

Tohru did as she was told and brought him to his room, laying him down in his bed. She sat there for a minute or two, petting his back, until she saw a poof of smoke. She turned around knowing what had happened. Kyo still laid there, unknowing of what had happened. But he was under the covers, only his face showing. She kissed him on the forehead. "I do love you Kyo," she whispered to him, "if I could only tell you why I can't be with you."

Little did she know, Yuki was standing at the doorway. He lowered his head, ashamed of the fact that he thought she loved him. All along, she loved Kyo. He pushed the thought away, pretending to not care about what he just heard. "Why can't you tell him?" Yuki asked her. She jumped up, surprised. "Oh, Yuki, I didn't know you were there." He put on a small smile and walked towards her. "You still haven't answered my question." Yuki said. "Oh, I seemed to have missed the question, what was it?" Tohru said. "Why won't you tell Kyo you love him, you just said you did, but you said there was a reason why you couldn't. What is it?" he asked her.

Tohru looked back to make sure Kyo was still asleep. "You know that Akito doesn't like me too well, nor does he like Kyo. I'm just afraid that if Akito finds out that we love each other, he will hurt me or Kyo." Tohru said. A tear streaked her eye. "But, Akito won't find out if nobody tells him, and as long as you tell him you love him, he won't go out and end up sick like tonight. You can show affection in the house, as long as you don't get caught, it'll be fine. And Akito doesn't get out at all, so, it's not like he can see. And, as long as we make sure nobody outside of this household finds out, it'll be fine." Yuki said. He couldn't believe he was telling her this. He hated Kyo and was jelous of him because of Tohru. "Shigure called Hatori, he should be over in a few minutes." he said and left the room.

Tohru once again kissed Kyo's forehead and walked out of the room. "I love you" she said, and turned out the lights.

Alright, here it is, very short, but I will get the story going and the chapters will get longer. I just thought this was a great place to stop seeing as she just confessed herself. But please, read and review! And give me a song!


End file.
